


That Four Letter Word

by explodingnebulae



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingnebulae/pseuds/explodingnebulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock retire to the captain's quarters after a long day for roll in the hay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Four Letter Word

Heat. Pure liquid heat. That's what James Tiberius Kirk felt coursing through his veins as his tongue moved within his first officer's mouth. Breathing was hardly a necessity now. Jim's entire existence was enveloped by his desire for Spock. He knew that the bond would make their connection stronger, but he had never anticipated this. The urges were his own, but Spock's desires coalesced with them. He could feel as Spock felt, know as Spock knew, burn as Spock burned. The effects of the meld were always devastating. 

 

Calloused fingers gripped at short, ebony hair as hardened fingernails tried to dig deeper than flesh and into that glorious being. He wanted to see Spock, all of Spock. Jim wanted to hear his Vulcan's cries of pain and pleasure as they merged and synthesized into a singular entity. He wanted to feel as Spock's heart drummed furiously at the side walls of his chest and encouraged emerald blood to stream through his veins. He wanted to see Spock as only he saw him: exposed in every possible way, his heart dangling from a string, his mind under lock and key, his lips burning as they collided with his captain's. There was nothing else in the galaxy that could exceed Spock's fire. It was both the alpha and the omega of everything Jim felt when in contact with his bondmate.

Jim felt Spock move in his grip. The Vulcan's hands placed themselves on Jim's sides and traced the outline of the captain's rib cage through the fabric of his shirt. Even through the barrier of his clothing Jim could feel the clamant desire in Spock's masterful touch. He groaned into the kiss as Spock's fingers slipped under the garment. Every nerve the Vulcan's touch brushed against provoked a spike of aching pleasure throughout Jim's body. His skin prickled under Spock's hands as his body reacted to the fire and ice sensation. Kirk ran his tongue along his mate's lips and inhaled deeply. He indulged himself with every bit of Spock's presence he could consume. 

Pale hands traveled slowly up Jim's chest with delicate and calculated precision. Even when he was in a haze of his own, the Vulcan knew exactly what he was doing. And he was doing it well. Jim pressed into Spock's touch and tried to join their lips. He breathed his first officer in and out as they haphazardly kissed. His soft grunts of approval hindered their lips from meeting completely, but neither cared. He trailed a hand from the back of Spock's head, over a hot, green tinted cheek, to the heated lips he had just kissed. The captain delicately traced over them with his middle and index fingers and drew a much appreciated response from his Vulcan. 

Spock's touch faltered as Jim's fingers whispered along his bottom lip. The captain felt his first officer draw in a ragged breath, the damp air skating between his digits. Jim removed his fingers from Spock's lips and grabbed one of the Vulcan's tortuously magnificent hands. The loss of Spock's cosmic touch made him inwardly groan, but he fought it back. His own pleasure wasn't the only thing that mattered. He inched the Vulcan's hand to his lips and rested his free hand against Spock's chest. Jim could feel the echo of the other's heartbeat against his palm. 

Pink lips parted as he brought the fingers in close, but did not touch them. Jim ghosted his lips around Spock's fingers, breathing lightly on them as he manipulated the sultry air flow with his mouth. He felt the Vulcan's wrist tense at the sensation and Spock's free hand danced along Kirk's skin with covetous intent. The feeling of persistent fingers on his skin caused Jim to clench his teeth and hold on to what scrap of control that he had left. He breathed in his first officer's warmth to quell his nerves before continuing. He loosened his jaw and gently traced the tips of Spock's fingers with his tongue. 

"Jim," Spock breathed as the captain tenderly lapped at the Vulcan's digits. The captain caught his first officer's eyes. His pupils were wide, dark pools that fused abruptly with their chocolate shores, glazed over with the fervid desires Jim experienced through the Vulcan's ethereal touch. Heat was building in his abdomen as Spock's fingers brushed against his skin in tender, seemingly sporadic movements. Jim took the Vulcan's captive fingers into his mouth and nursed them with delicate sucks and slow laps of his tongue. He ran the pink muscle between Spock's digits, covering them with his saliva. He closed his fogged honey eyes as he continued to probe his lover's fingers. Jim heard Spock bite back a groan as he slowed his tongue and gave the slender fingers an audibly hard suck. 

Spock's free hand traveled over the fabric of Jim's pants and rubbed the painfully hard lump that resided under black slacks. Kirk tightened his grip around Spock's wrist and curled his fingers around the blue fabric of the Vulcan's science uniform. His hips involuntarily rocked into the touch as he slowly pulled his lover's fingers from his mouth. Jim released Spock's wrist and shirt then returned his hands to the back of the Vulcan's head. Kirk drew in a ragged breath before planting a kiss on burning lips. A jolt of pleasure raced through the captain's body as Spock placed his hand on Jim's neck. A rush of lust and necessity surged from the tips of Spock's fingers straight into the captain's bloodstream.

A low, thick growl rumbled in Jim's throat as Spock manipulated the flesh of his neck, teased it, and claimed it through his telepathic touch. His lower half entreated itself into the other's warm hand as lithe fingers traced the outline of Kirk's hard on. Spock's tongue trailed along the inside of the captain's upper lip and Jim's breath was lost. 

His control was crumbling and he didn't want to lose it while they were still both completely dressed. He pulled himself away from the Vulcan, honey eyes opening to see a sight only he could view. Spock's cheeks were flushed an attractive jade and his chest rose and fell laboriously. His dark eyes were coated with a thick sheen of need and his trousers constricted his hardened erection. The sight alone was almost enough to make up for the sudden lack of contact. Almost. 

Everything in James Kirk yearned for Spock's hands to return to his flesh and he couldn't quiet the storm that clamored through his body. He felt cold and disconnected without Spock's presence surrounding him. Jim felt unnatural and unfamiliar by the separation. The Vulcan took a step forward and rested his forehead against the captain's. They took a moment and breathed each other in before Jim pulled at the hem of Spock's shirt. 

Spock removed his head from the captain's and raised his arms as Jim skirted the blue shirt up the Vulcan's lean torso. Kirk felt the contour of Spock's rib cage and took note of each indent's position. Before the material was brought over the Vulcan's head, the science officer planted a firm kiss on his captain's forehead. Jim felt warmth consume every nerve in his body as the shirt was flung to the other side of his cabin. The captain held back a moan as Spock's masterful fingers trailed up his body, taking the shirt--and some of what little self control Jim had left--with them. 

He took a shaky step forward. Then another and another until he effectively forced Spock to move back until he was at the edge of the bed. A trembling hand lifted to meet the steadier, slimmer one. Jim found Spock's calm both admirable and annoying as their fingers tangled and untangled. The science officer traced delicate patterns along the canvas of his bondmate's palm with an almost phantasmal touch. The strength of their psionic connection sent wanton chills coursing through the captain's body. Amber orbs danced along the shores of deep set chocolate oceans as calloused fingers returned the intimate gesture with an equally silent intensity. Kirk watched greedily as his Vulcan surrendered to the hunger that whirled behind his eyes. Slender fingers pressed against Jim's palm and their hands clasped as feverish lips clashed impetuously into the captain's mouth. 

The captain forced his weight against the Vulcan's body and hoped that Spock's clouded mind would register the action. Just beyond his lean and solid science officer sat an inviting and convenient mattress. Spock's hands tightened around Jim's before they fell to the bed. Jim was shocked by how graceful that Spock had managed to make their descent. He landed atop the Vulcan and smiled into the kiss. He shifted so that his body was pressed firmly against Spock's. Both sets of lips parted, but only one of them harbored a sound. 

Jim groaned into Spock's mouth at the pressure that had formed. Every muscle in his body tensed at the sensation and he searched for his bearings. The Vulcan's reaction to the contact did nothing to help the captain's desperate efforts. He could feel the pleasure race through Spock's body and transfer into his own. Jim sampled the taste of painful euphoria on his first officer's tongue. His own found its way into the other's mouth. He took in the celestial palate of his second in command as his tongue slowly probed the heated cavern of Spock's mouth. Jim's eyes clenched shut when the Vulcan's blistering tongue lapped at his own. There was something else urging him on, but Jim couldn't pinpoint it. The Vulcan's mouth was too tantalizing to ignore or to bother with other curiosities. But the other sensation was too persistent, too demanding for Jim to deny it his attention. Spock closed his lips around Kirk's tongue as the captain pulled it back. It was only a brief moment after Jim removed himself from Spock's mouth that he was able to place the other sensation. His Vulcan had been grinding into him.

A throaty chuckle rumbled through Jim's chest as he returned the gesture and rolled his hips into Spock's groin--against the Vulcan's concealed hard on. His head spun from the friction and the laugh died instantly, replaced by a wanton groan. Kirk's mind hazed as he rocked into his lover. He made an attempt to take the other's lips but was not successful. But another idea peeked through his fogged mind.

Even if he couldn't manage a proper kiss, there was something that Jim could do for Spock. He careened his head so he was against Spock's neck. His tongue peeked out between his mouth and he tasted a small area at the base of the Vulcan's hot neck. Spock was vastly different from any other flesh Jim had had the honor of testing. He was as hot as the surface of his planet, calm as a summer's breeze, simplistic as a blank canvas, and as complex as his logical mind. There was no proper way to exactly describe the palatableness of Spock's exclusivity. Jim withdrew his tongue from the Vulcan's skin, replaced it with his sore, craving, lips and sucked on the heated flesh. As he worked at the base of his mate's neck, Jim rolled his hips into Spock's form. The science officer's grasp of Kirk's hands tightened as he pushed himself into his captain's body. Jim's mind numbed to everything but the Vulcan beneath him as they moved together. Time stood still as he suctioned Spock's neck and tasted every scrap of pleasure his mate was feeling. A quiet growl of pleasure sounded in Spock's throat. It had been so inaudible that Jim had nearly missed the symphonic cry. The sound vibrated against his lips and teased his tongue with Spock's telepathic transference of immeasurable passion. The sensation jolted the captain back to reality and he stopped grinding himself against Spock. 

Jim gave his mate's neck one final suck before pulling his head back to examine his work. A small splotch of green tinted skin was right at the base of his first officer's neck. His clothing would hide it, but for now it was visible and it was there. This was his claim--his gift-- to Spock's body. He untangled their fingers and rolled off the Vulcan. His erection moved painfully beneath the fabric of his trousers as he sat at the edge of the bed and quickly discarded his boots and socks. He heard Spock rustling behind him and assumed he was doing the same. 

The captain was about to turn around when Spock placed his hands upon Kirk's broad shoulders. Slowly, the Vulcan flexed his fingers along Jim's upper body. As Spock massaged the captain, fervent waves of pleasure rippled throughout his being. With Spock still avidly working at Jim's shoulders, the captain turned his head and caught the Vulcan's awaiting lips. There was a shift in Spock's touch, not physically, but something was different, more powerful. Jim turned around without protest from Spock, whose hands were trailing up to Kirk's face. The captain's fingers were at his mate's trousers and had them undone with quick precision. 

James Tiberius Kirk was a man known for getting swept up in the moment. He was one to grab the roses and smell them as he continued on his way. He rarely actually stopped to smell them. But he stopped now. He slowed his numbed, sore lips as they connected and disconnected with his mate. He slowed his wandering hands, his heavy breathing, his garbled mess of thoughts. He savored the moment. Jim gently brushed his lips over his bondmate's, but did not claim them with a kiss. He slowly drank in every scent of the room, absorbed every molecule of Spock's body heat. His hand dipped into his Vulcan's trousers and ran his fingertips over Spock's quivering erection. The science officer pressed his head to Jim's and quietly uttered the name Kirk had been waiting to hear since they had locked the door to the captain's quarters. 

"T'hy'la," Spock rasped in a rough but tender voice. It sounded as though he never used it. And he rarely did. The simple phrase was backed by enough emotion to bring disgrace to every being to ever call himself 'Vulcan'. But here, surrounded by these walls and the one man Spock devoted himself to, it was acceptable. Emotion such as this was logical in their current state. Their encounters would be meaningless without it. 

Kirk relished the phrase. It was something that only Spock called him and it meant more than anything any woman had ever uttered. They were more than friends, closer than brothers, but could not be defined as just lovers. It was what Spock defined as a contraction of the three words. T'hy'la and James Tiberius Kirk were synonymous. 

Jim's hand burned from his first officer's hard on, but he continued to stroke him. He kept his gaze trained on Spock's faltering features. It was a truly beautiful sight--watching as wanton desire blazed in those usually collected and apathetic eyes and melted his foundation. He watched as they fluttered shut when Jim squeezed him. Spock pushed himself into Kirk's hand as a soundless moan was breathed into his captain's mouth. In the Vulcan's inaudible cry danced the flavors of Spock's soul. Jim tasted him whole in one breath. He drank in every drop of pleasure and every mute exclamation of need. He felt the trials the Vulcan had endured throughout his lifetime and tasted the bittersweet recollections of his memory. A small gasp escaped Jim's lips as the tidal wave of his bondmate's essence flooded into him.

"Spock," breathed the captain as he moved over his Vulcan. Spock fell back on the mattress and Jim released his hold of the other's trembling shaft. He sat back from the Vulcan and a small simper crept upon his features. Kirk took in the sight before him. Spock was on his bed, shirtless, trousers down enough to expose the jade tinged head of his erection, cheeks flushed milky emerald in the soft light, chest rising and falling slowly but laboring just enough to be set aside from the normal Vulcan manner. The man on display was beautifully exposed and his entirety was Kirk's to view.

Jim leaned forward and delicately massaged Spock's hips. His fingers slowly traced along the curvature of the other's pelvis. He paused at the fabric of Spock's ebony trousers and looked expectantly at the Vulcan, who wordlessly obeyed the unspoken order. Jim felt Spock's heated flesh slide under his fingertips as pale hips ascended into the air. Kirk removed the clothing from Spock's body, displacing himself from the bed to pull the pants over the Vulcan's ankles. 

As Kirk stood at the foot of the bed, Spock sat up and moved closer to him. Lithe fingers brushed along the captain's rib cage then danced to the band of Kirk's pants. Jim grabbed at Spock's short, midnight hair as his science officer placed a tender kiss on his navel. Spock's expert fingers were quick at Jim's trousers and had them hanging limply at Kirk's hips without any margin of error. The heat from Spock's lips seeped through Jim's skin, flooded through his groin and spread through the rest of his person. 

Fingertips tingling and body aching, Jim shifted in the Vulcan's gentle hold. Spock's lips had not departed from the contracting flesh of the captain's abdomen, but his hands...they had moved. Arousal sparked in every nerve Spock touched as he trailed slender fingers along Jim's waist and sides. Every jolt of pleasure weakened Jim's foundation, broke him down into a groaning, unstable excuse of a human being. He was crumbling in around the man who was to blame for his collapse. Jim pushed his slacks down the rest of the way and stepped out of them when Spock allowed the human's body a moment without that blissful torture. 

Together the pair moved back on the bed, human on Vulcan. Kirk took Spock's lips with his own. He did not trouble himself with finesse. They were long since past that and only contact mattered now. Jim ran his tongue along the other's lips as he rocked his naked flesh against Spock. He groaned into the Vulcan's mouth as his erection moved along the heated flesh and grazed the other. Exotic rapture exploded along his skin and reduced his innards to jelly. And Spock...Spock was nowhere near behaving like a proper Vulcan. 

Jim felt Spock writhing under him. A breathy moan escaped from Kirk into the other's mouth as the Vulcan ground his lean hips upward. He forced himself down as Spock rolled upward, their bodies colliding in an excruciating frenzy. The friction was nearly unbearable for either of them. Their bodies trembled and ached and frantically pleaded for connection.

He pulled away from Spock's lips and regarded the Vulcan's expression. Lascivious avarice burned in those dark eyes along with something less maleficent but just as paralyzing. Etched in Spock's regal features was the manifestation of an emotion that had existed ever since their first true meld.

It transcended all known connection of the universe and caressed Jim's being with overwhelming reverence and passion. It had overloaded every circuit in the captain's mind and replaced every last thought with a desire to return such devotion. It had terrified him and it had entreated upon him. But never did it take from the captain. It did not force anything unto Jim that he did not desire. In Spock's gaze were entire galaxies of passionate nights, nebulae of secretive whispers, star system upon star system of the symphonies of wordless confessions. And they were all for him, only for him.

Jim planted a firm kiss on Vulcan lips before lowering his head to the other's throat. He ghosted open lips along the heated flesh and inhaled Spock's aura as he traveled lower. At the Vulcan's clavicle Kirk slowly exhaled before closing his mouth on the Spock's fevered skin. He felt the other grab at one of his hands and entwined their fingers in a firm hold. The Vulcan's grip was considerably tight, but Kirk did not pause for a moment. He placed a kiss at the center of Spock's chest before he trailed his way to one of the Vulcan's nipples. Jim kissed the skin around it before flicking his tongue at the now hardened flesh. He grazed his teeth along it and sucked at it until a soft, amorous moan erupted from Spock's throat. Kirk brushed his lips across the plateau of heated skin to the opposing peak and gave it equal treatment. 

A low hiss of pleasure seeped through Spock's teeth as Jim descended lower and lower along the Vulcan's body. His lips, tongue, and teeth savored the sensations of Spock's breathtaking delirium. He stopped at the other's groin and massaged the area with his free hand. Spock rolled his hips into the touch and a quiver shook through his body. Jim smirked and deliberately kissed the patch of down directly above his bondmate's shaft. With a low grunt of approval, Spock squeezed their entangled hands and ran his fingertips along the flesh of Kirk's knuckles. The message in the Vulcan's touch was clear. _Don't stop_. 

"Spock," Jim murmured around the Vulcan's member. His partner's hips trembled and his muscles contracted. He wanted to look up and observe the product of his simple gesture but decided against it. Instead, Jim ran his tongue around the base of Spock's quivering hard on and blew hot air slowly onto the newly slick skin. A light moan came as response and Jim took it as a sign to proceed. 

He brought his mouth to the head of Spock's dick, gently squeezed the base with his free hand, and closed his lips around the tip. Jim moved his tongue over it and felt his partner's grip tighten to an almost painful level. He opened his mouth wider and took more of the Vulcan into him. Spock groaned as Jim worked on him, alternately squeezing and sucking. Jim ran his teeth gently along Spock as he took in as much of the Vulcan as he could. His tongue was flattened by the other's width but still attempted to haphazardly lap at the pulsating shaft. 

On his way back up he heard Spock murmur something. It was indistinguishable but incredibly alluring. Jim had heard Spock speak like this before and pinpointed it as the tone he used when speaking in Vulcan. It was too alien to be anything but his native tongue. Jim removed his lips from around Spock's shaft and looked up to see a completely undone man. His second in command looked nothing short of human lying there panting with eyes clenched shut and free hand clawing at the sheets whilst the other had Kirk's knuckles a pale ivory. The sight sent a rush of desire down his spine. His eyes opened and he looked down at Jim with a flash of disbelief. He wanted an explanation. 

"I thought I heard you say something," Jim chuckled with a sly grin. The glint in his amber eyes betrayed his real intentions and Spock caught sight of it. Jim felt the pressure on his hand cease as his first officer untangled their fingers. He crawled atop Spock and hovered over his lips. "You were so close, you know that?" he hummed before hungrily taking the other's lips.

It was only then, with Spock's lips burning against his own, that Jim truly felt his own body's agonizing arousal. His groin burned and need pulsed painfully through his thighs. Jim deepened the kiss with Spock, hoping that he would be able to put it off just a few moments before he couldn't control himself. The captain involuntarily rocked his hips against his bondmate and whimpered into the kiss. Putting this off was a bad idea. He pulled away from Spock's lips and turned to the nightstand beside his bed. 

He reached into the open drawer and searched for the small bottle of oil he kept tucked away in it. But it wasn't there. He turned to Spock with a slightly alarmed expression and was met with a curiously raised brow and amused eyes.

"Spock, don't give me that look. I don't have anything to make you..." There was something in Spock's expression that quieted the captain. Spock silently leaned into Jim's back and grabbed one of the captain's hands.

It took Jim the entirety of one second to realize what the other man was doing. The Vulcan's tongue extended to the captain's fingers and lathered them with saliva. Jim's vision blurred at the sensation of the other's scorching tongue as it ran along his fingers, slick and probing. He knew that Spock, through everything, was still thinking with a modified sense of logic, and he was grateful. His digits entered the Vulcan's mouth and Jim rested his forehead against Spock's. He bit at his lip in an attempt to contain a groan that spilled from his mouth anyway. He recalled from memory what his Vulcan's tongue could do and combined it with what the muscle was currently doing and clenched his eyes shut. He held onto that imagine, that feeling, and his muscles contracted as his impossible level of pressure expanded.

And then Spock's lips were no longer around his fingers. Kirk opened his eyes to see his first officer staring back at him. Jim took note of every different fleck brown in those dark Vulcan orbs before Spock's mouth found his. They kissed for only a moment when the science officer broke contact. Jim chased after his lips but to no avail. Spock tilted Jim's body so as to have access to him and took the captain's painfully erect member into his mouth before any objections could be made.

No objection came and Jim made no attempt to stifle the moan that dripped from his slacked jaw as the Vulcan's wet, molten mouth coated him with saliva. Jim's fingers curled around the sheets and he bit at his lip to keep himself from begging Spock to not stop. He gasped as the other's tongue batted at his head and whimpered as he felt liquid flame dribble down his shaft. The suction was so excruciatingly pleasurable that it was all Jim could do not to explode. He didn't want Spock to stop. Not now. Not ever. But he did, he had to. 

The pale form sat up and raised an expectant brow at his captain. Jim was trying to settle his breathing but found it useless. He lunged forward and captured Spock's lips greedily, forcibly, with his own. His hands held to heated skin and dug into short, charcoal hair. Whatever self control he had before was gone and it appeared his Vulcan counterpart didn't object.

They moved their way back to the center of the mattress, Spock sliding under Jim as their mouths crashed together with amorous fervor. Jim had his hands at Spock's waist and, when they had broken their kiss long enough, he turned the other man onto his stomach. Jim planted his lips against the mark he had made on Spock and whispered his bondmate's name into the crook of the Vulcan's neck. Spock gave a shaky groan as the simmering air splayed along his skin.

The captain lined kisses down the Vulcan's back, treating each vertebrae with tender care. Jim ran a finger between Spock's buttocks and toyed with his entrance. He pushed the digit into his partner as he moved up to trail his tongue along the Vulcan's ear. As Jim moved around inside Spock, the science officer reached for Jim's other hand. The captain gladly obliged and instantly felt the urgency in Spock's subjective kiss. He pushed another finger inside the Vulcan and worked the digits steadily to loosen him.

"T'hy'la, nas...I think I am ready," Spock hissed between his teeth. His eyes were desperately close to being shut and his ears were burning jade. Jim nodded into Spock's neck and he placed a kiss on his jaw. 

Jim retracted from Spock's torso and removed his fingers from his lover's body. He gently massaged the Vulcan and planted a kiss on Spock's spine before aligning himself. Kirk moved his painfully hard erection around Spock's entrance to ensure it was coated well enough then slowly pushed his way in. 

Jim listened as Spock groaned wantonly into his pillow and watched as he twisted his fingers around the bedspread. How beautiful the sound was. Kirk smoothed his hand over Spock's back as he slowly moved within him. Each movement warranted another small reaction out of Spock. Combine the heat of a Vulcan's inner body with small moans of encouragement, and it was no walk in the park for Jim, either. 

He felt himself slip away from control just as he had after Spock's lips had been around him, just as the first time they had melded. He had lost himself to his bondmate so many times and this was no exception. There was simply no antidote to how intoxicating a Vulcan's love could be. There was nothing greater in the universe than having Spock writhing beneath him, feeling the other's arousal meld with his own, knowing empyrean passion at the touch of flesh. Jim gently pushed the Vulcan's hips down and pressed himself against Spock.

His lips met the other's ear and his hands grabbed at the Vulcan's. Jim lost himself at the sensation of Spock's hands and body pressed against him. A titanic rush of burning intensity coursed through his bloodstream and seeped into his bones. There was no separation of identity. They merged and moved as one. Jim quickened his pace as he moved deeper within Spock. The Vulcan groaned into the mattress and tightened his fingers around Jim's hands. 

Kirk could feel the pressure building in him, centralizing in that one area of his body. He was no longer liquid heat but liquid fire. His need for release had his entire body pressed to Spock, driving his partner relentlessly into the mattress. He knew this feeling was not just his own. Jim could feel the Vulcan's body demanding more, imploring for the pinnacle of their joining.

"Ah, t'hy'la, ha..." moaned Spock in a tone that Kirk had been dying to hear. It was rugged, low, needy and wanton. It was primal in the most basic of definitions. An intake of breath, an attempt at saying anything simply to avoid bursting and then a loss of nearly all intellect. "Weht--ah...!"

Jim did not speak Vulcan fluently, though he had learned some in his trek across the galaxy as well as his time with his first officer. He was aware of what his bondmate was saying, or rather trying to say, and he buried his head in the crook of Spock's neck. "I didn't quite catch that, Mr. Spock," Kirk muttered hotly into the other's skin as he thrust himself deeper into Spock.

"Forgi--ah," Spock tried to vocalize an English response but he had surrendered too much to Jim's body that, in their current state of meld, he could not distinguish the languages of their separate identities. Spock was lost to it. He was at the brink of his release. If he had been in his logical mindset, he might have related it to the true Nirvana, for nothing was comparable to James Kirk's mind, body, and soul. He had disassembled a Vulcan. He had reduced Spock to desperate moans, amorous whimpers and licentious cries for anything Jim could provide him.

The captain hissed against his first officer's neck as the pressure became unbearable and thrust forcibly inside Spock. He felt everything fade around him, swathed in a blinding darkness, and only he and Spock existed in their void of euphoria. Jim lost himself inside the other. His body went rigid and his muscles grew taut with the pleasure of release. And Spock followed close behind, spilling himself on the sheets, crying out the name that he had given Jim. 

Kirk remained where he was until his faculties returned to him and the rest of the universe reappeared then slid out of Spock with a small popping sound. His entire body ached but the ecstasy of the afterglow made it bearable. He laid on the mattress beside an exhausted--and rather messy--Vulcan and smiled. Jim's calloused hand came in contact with a light jade cheek. 

Spock lightly held Jim's hand in place and returned a demure grin of his own. He moved his fingers over Kirk's in a light, appreciative manner. "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, t'hy'la," he muttered before turning to kiss the palm of Jim's hand.

Jim hadn't the slightest trouble translating and he beamed. He could see the truth of the statement in his bondmate's eyes. "I love you, too, Spock," replied Kirk, almost proudly. 

And it was true. He loved Spock. Everything that they had been through had led them to this moment and all other moments like this. They had gone through the ecstasies and the miseries together. They had broken almost all the rules and taken countless desperate chances just to keep each other safe. They had glorious failures and even more glorious victories. And it was all thanks to that small four letter word neither Kirk nor Spock could keep out of their books.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of the Vulcan text:
> 
> T'hy'la: friend, brother, lover (which I'm sure you all knew.)  
> Ah/ha: yes  
> Weht: more  
> Taluhk nash-veh k'dular: I cherish thee (acceptable Vulcan way of saying "I love you")
> 
> Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
